Cinta diujung mata
by Sagawamiiku
Summary: Hinata merasa muak melihat Gaara yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sekarang, Gaara justru melarangnya untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa disuruh pun, Hinata tak akan menyukai Gaara. Bahbkan Hinata membencinya! Tapi setelah kejadian itu.., mata Hinata menjadi berkunang - kunang dan dadanya selalu sesak. Apa yang sebenarnya Hinata Rasakan!


Jeng Jeng Jeng ...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel I FOR YOU karya ORINOZUKA

Jadi mungkin akan ada sedikit kesamaan cerita. SEDIKIT!

.

.

KAIN POLOS

Pair : Gaara-Hinata

Warning : Terdapat banyak Typo, kesalahan mengetik, dan absurd _maybe_, atau.. apapun yang kalian sebut, ada disini. Hahaha...

DONT LIKE, DONT READ !

Hinata duduk dengan tenang dikursinya. Semua orang berjejal ingin melihat gadis manis yang jadi primadona sekolah itu. Hinata senang dengan semua mata yang melihatnya. Jadi pusat perhatian adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Semua laki – laki terpesona olehnya. Mata indigonya itu seolah menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya. Rambut berkilaunya, menyilaukan setiap mata dan menghalangin pandangan orang untuk berfikir secara sehat. Inilah keindahan Dewi.

Hinata melirik sebentar, tapi kemudian, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tak ada yang menarik dari anak – anak dikelas mereka. Apalagi, bagi Hinata anak laki – laki disekolahnya seperti banci. Hinata melirik kebelakang begitu mendengar suara kursi yang berdecit. Rupanya anak yang dibenci Hinata telah datang. Sabaku no Gaara. Laki – laki dingin berambut merah itu terlalu cuek padanya. Membuat Hinata sedikin enek saat menyadari itu.

"NAIF," Cela Hinata pelan.

Lalu Miss Kurenai masuk dan mengisi pelajaran.

Jam istirahat...

Hinata tampak berjalan sendirian dikoridor sekolah, bersama banyak pasang mata yang terus menatapnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol seseorang.

"Ah!" Seru sang anak berambut merah muda. Sakura. Hinata bisa melihat namanya diseragamnya yang melekat.

Hinata menatap Hinata, menunggu sebuah permintaan maaf dan uluran tangannya. Hinata segera paham.

"Maaf," Ujar Hinata lalu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Tidak apa – apa.. Kau sakura kan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ehm? Iya..." Hinata kembali menatap nama anak perempuan yang berdiri depannnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Hinata agak tertarik mengobrol dengan Hinata. Kiranya Hinata adalah anak yang sombong. Tapi pemikiran itu berubah setelah melihat Hinata membantunya tadi.

"Kau.. sendirian..? Tidak bersama temanmu?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengekor dibelakangnya, lalu menyejajarkan.

"Aku.. tidak punya teman..,"

"Ah..."

"Jangan ganggu aku, ya.. dah..," Hinata berkata pelan lalu menghilang dari balik belokan koridor. Sakura terdiam sendiri dengan perasaan bingung.

Hinata berjalan agak tergesa – gesa kekelasnya. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menabraknya. Lagi – lagi insiden tabrakan.

Hinata menengadah melihat siapa yang baru saja menabraknya.

"SABAKU?!" Hinata setengah teriak. Yang disebut namanya hanya memandang datar. Sebagian anak laki – laki yang lain terlihat iri, kenapa bukan mereka yang tabrakan?

"Ekspresimu berlebihan, tau," Komentar Gaara datar.

"Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana orang melihatmu! Bagi ukuran seorang perempuan, kau terlihat menyeramkan, tau!"

"Menyeramkan, hah?" Gaara melirik kesisi lain, Hinata mengikuti. Ia bisa melihat kumpulan anak perempuan yang melambai genit pada Gaara. Bagi Hinata itu menjijikkan.

Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Awas, aku mau lewat,"Perintah Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah," Jawab Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menyebalkan! Menjijikkan! Memuakkan! Bagiku, kau tidak lebih dari aktor sampah!" Ujar Hinata yang memang kesal pada Gaara.

Dia tidak pernah ditahan atau dihadang oleh siapapun. Terutama oleh laki – laki. Selama ini, semua orang mendewikannya. Apa Gaara tidak punya nafsu? Sinting! Kenapa jadi kesana?

"Sebagai perempuan, kau kasar sekali," Komentar Gaara lagi.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Awas!" Ulang Hinata yang berjalan kesisi kiri, tapi kemudian Gaara menghadangnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau," Ujar Gaara.

"Aku membencimu!" Jawab Hinata tanpa basa basi. Gaara mengerutkan sedikit keningnya mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Baguslah," Ujar Gaara Akhirnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku khawatir kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang tidak akan,"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan sampai kau menyukaiku, ya," Gaara melangkah pergi sementara Hinata hanya terbelalak mendengar kata – kata Gaara.

Hinata berjalan pulang dengan kesal. Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Setelah tadi ia harus mengalami insiden yang bagi Hinata itu Horror, Hinata harus pulang sendiri lantaran sang sopir tak kunjung menjemputnya. Sampai dirumah, ia akan memecat sopirnya. Begitulah janji Hinata.

Pasalnya, Hinata sama sekali tak membawa uang. Jadi ia harus berjalan, sementar hari sudah mulai gelap.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, ia melewati gang yang saat Hinata melirik, 2 orang lelaki bertubuh kekar ada disitu. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berjalan.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang hingga ia mendengar derap kaki dibelakangnya. Hinata agak mempercepat langkahnya dengan gelisah, tapi suara itu seolah mengejarnya. Hinata kemudian memutuskan berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga. Keringatnya sedikit demi sedikit menetes dan nafasnya mulai terasa berat. Hinata merasa kakinya mulai kehilangan tenaga dan keseimbangannya mulai tak terjaga.

Grushaak.

Hinata terjatuh dan saat mendongkak, ia melihat dua pria kekar dan menjijikkan berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum nafsu.

"M-Mau apa kalian..?Hi... KYAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan berontak!"

"Lepaskan akuu!"

Salah seorang dari pria itu meraih dagu Hinata.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, memejamkan keras – keras matanya. Ini mengilukan! Tidak mungkin dia harus berakhir seperti sekarang.

Hinata diam, masih dengan mata terpejam. Hinata merasakan tangannya bebas dan tak terasa berat. Pelan – pelan ia membuka matanya.

"Gaa-ra?"

Gaara berdiri didepan Hinata dengan terengah – engah. Seluruh kancing seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka. Gaara menoleh kesisi kanannya, menampilkan profil yang maha indah bersama pantulan cahaya matahari senja.

"Kau.. tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memberikan tas Hinata yang terjatuh. Sedetik kemudian, air yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Hinata mengalir sedikir demi sedikit.

"Kau.. kenapa malah menangiis?" Gaara yang kebingungan terlihat agak salah tingkah.

"A..aku.. takuut.. Huwaaa..." Hinata langsung menumpahkan air matanya yang serentak membuat Gaara terheran – heran. Ternyata anak manja ini bisa menangis juga. Gaara memutar otaknya. Tentu saja, dia kan perempuan.

Gaara menatap Hinata. Sejenak, gadis didepannya itu terlihat seperti boneka, yang sangat rapuh...

Hinata masih menangis sampai Gaara menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa, tenanglah,"

Hinata memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat. Tangan besar yang mengusap kepalanya itu terasa nyaman. Aroma yang menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Gaara, membuat Hinata ingin berlama –lama memeluknya. Kali ini Hinata merasa bersyukur telah menangis.

Pagi itu disekolah...

Gaara diam dalam duduknya. Masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Entah kenapa jadi memikirkannya begitu saja. Tiba – tiba ia merasa seseorang sedang berdiri didepannya. Desahan nafas itu bisa terdengar jelas. Gaara mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat wajah manis dengan pipi kemerahan itu sedang mematung kaku didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara dingin. Membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Te..te..rimakasiih.." Ucap Hinata pelan dan agak gugup.

Gara hampir saja melogo tak percaya. Gadis itu berterimakasih padanya? Bahkan, Hinata terlihat sangat bodoh dengan kegagapannya yang tidak biasa.

"Bukan masalah," Jawab Gaara asal. Memalingkan wajahnya dari boneka lucu didepannya. Sebenarnya, Gaara lemah terhadap perempuan yang berwajah seperti Hinata. Kecil, mungil, tapi tidak pendek. Gaara memandang lagi kearah Hinata. Sekarang, Gaara melihat semburat merah di pipi Hinata yang tidak biasa. Menyadari Gaara terus memandangnya, Hinata langsung berbalik dan kembali kekursinya. Perasaan campur aduk yang rumit terasa menganjal di dinding hatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Keduanya masih bertanya – tanya.

Jam istirahat

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor mencari kelas XI IPA 3. Entah kenapa, hatinya tergerak untuk mendatangi kelas itu. Dengan sedikit gugup, Hinata berdiri diambang pintu.

"Anu.. aku mencari.. Sakura Haruno..," Ujarnya pelan. Semua orang yang hadir terhipnotis sesaat dengan kedatangan sang Dewi. Sakura yang sendang menyantap makan siangnya menggeleng cepat dan segera sadar. Ia membawa bentonya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hyuga.."

"Hinata saja...,"

"ah.. Hinata.. ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dalam senyumnya.

"A.. aku... ingin berteman denganmu, Sa..Sakura-chan..".

Semua orang melongo kaget dengan pernyataan singkat itu. Weleh weleh, kayak pernyataan cinta aja.

"A..ap.. apaa?". Sakura tergagap tapi kemudian diam dan mengerti...

Sakura mernjulurkan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon. Sekarang Sakura dan Hinata hanya duduk diam di halaman belakang sekolah. Memandang air danau yang tenang.

"Jadi.. kau suka pada Gaara, huh?" Tanya Sakura menyambung percakapan yang sempat terputus.

"EEEH?! Ke..Ke.. kenapa S-Sakura-chan bilang begituuu?!"

Sakura menahan tawanya, membuat kedua pipinya mengembung lalu tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Kek-kenapa tertawaa..?"

"Huahahaha.. habis ekspresimu lucu sekali! Aku baru tau princess sepertimu ternyata orang seperti ini.. Hahaha.."

"A.. aneh yah.." Hinata menunduk pelan.

"Hm? Bu..bukan.. bukan begitu.. Tapi, aku biasa melihatmu begitu anggun dan angkuh. Saat bicara kau selalu terlihat tenang. Jarang mengobrol dan terlihat mempesona. Ya.. aku kaget. Siapa sangka ternyata kau orang seperti ini.."

Hinata terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Dulu.. aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Dia.. benar – benar seperti pangeran yang kuidamkan. Setelah lama mengenalnya.., aku menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi kemudian...

"Aku tidak suka orang gagap. Maaf, aku tidak mau punya pacar sepertimu," Sasuke melennggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata ditaman sendirian.. dimalam musim dingin.

"Semenjak itu, aku merubah imejku total. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun karena takut orang mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyangka.., aku yang dulu kembali seperti ini setelah mengenal Gaara.. dan.. menyukainya.. aku.. takut ini akan terulang lagi..,"

Hinata berjalan, mencari buku Biologi terpadu untuk tugasnya kali ini.

"Itu dia," Gumam Hinata sambil menengadah keatas. Sebuah buku tebal tertata diatas kepalanya. Hinata berjingjit untuk menggapai buku itu.

"sedikit.. lagii..," Hinata mencoba berjingjit lebih tinggi, sampai seseorang muncul dan menggoyahkan keseimbangannya.

"Awaaas!"

BRUUK BRUUK!

Hinata merasa dirinya terjatuh. Tapi suara apa itu? Dia tidak merasa sakit sedikpun.

Pelan – pelan Hinata membuka matanya, dan Gaara berada diatasnya, melindunginya dari buku –buku tebal yang berjatuhan.

DHEG!

Hinata merasakan sesuatu berdenyut di hatinya.

Gaara berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya yang terkena debu.

"Kau.. tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Gaara. Tapi, gaara yang tak mendapat respon segera menoleh kearah Hinata.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan luar biasa aneh. Gaara menyadari. Itu.. itu tatapan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta! Hinata jatuh cinta pada dirinya?! Hal yang dulu dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hinata.. kau..." Tiba – tiba wajah Gaara terasa panas.

"Maaf..!" Hinata segera memalingkan wajah menutupi pipinya yang merona.

TING!

Sebersit ide nakal muncul dibenaknya. Gaara berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata.

Hinata melirik dari sudut matanya. Pelan – pelan Hinata menarik mundur badannya, tapi Gaara seolah bisa membacanya dan menahannya.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pelan – pelan, aroma lavender Hinata menyeruak keluar membuat Gaara menjadi lupa pada niat awalnya.

GLEK.

Gaara menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ini perpustakaan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?

"Ayo, berdiri," Gaara berdiri dan membatu Hinata bangun.

"Kau sangat manis," Lanjut Gaara yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah seperti tomat rebus.

"Ja..jangan berkata yang aneh – aneh!" Hinata melirik kearah lain dengan sebal. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan malu. Pasti wajahnya sangat merah.

"Dulu.. aku bilang kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku. Nah sekarang, kenapa kau malah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Gara dan langsung bembuat keget Hinata.

"Apa?! Siapa yang jatuh cinta padamu, hah!? Itu konyol!" Hinata berbalik marah dan pergi. Tapi Gaara dengan cepat menyusulnya.

"Aku salah?"

"Berisik!"

"Hem.. jadi kau suka padaku?" Goda Gaara. Tapi Hinata terus melangkah. Berusaha menjauh pergi dari pangeran yang membuatnya kalap itu.

FIN

GEJEEEE KAN... hahahaha :D Sebetulnya aku merasa sedaNG MEMBUAT NOVEL, tapi kan.. ini oneshot!k karena bingung antara selesai atau meneruskannya, akhirnya kuputuskan menyelesaikannya seperti ini. Maaf kalau jelek, cerita ini dibuat sangat mendadak.. :D

Thanks for reading.. ;)

Review please..


End file.
